Leyenda urbana
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Book! Universe Semi Modern Au* Una leyenda urbana cuenta que en el bosque que cubre los escombros de la antigua aldea de Berk habita un dragón fantasma que mata de la forma más cruel a los humanos que se atreven a destrozar el recuerdo del difunto vikingo que era su mejor amigo. /Especial de Halloween Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola, gente!**

 **¡Felíz mes de Octubre y os deseo un horripilante día 31! owo**

 **Este fic entra en el reto noveno de Halloween de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.**

 **Siguiendo las normas escogí una película de terror para coger una frase de dicha película y así usarla en mi escrito. La película que escogí para este fic es Mamá, no se si la visteis o no, pero sin duda tiene su firma en la historia se note o no. En el caso de que la vierais, aquí Toothless es una versión dragón de Mamá e Hiccup es una Lilly en chico.**

 **Por cuestiones de tamaño, mi one shoot ha sido dividido en tres capítulos. Presento cada uno como respuestas sin relación alguna. Aunque es obvio que el segundo es una continuación del primero.**

 **En esta historia son protagonistas los personajes originales de los libros pero en el segundo cap se podrá reconocer una escena de HTTYD 1 y en el tercer cap una escena de HTTYD 2.**

 **Advierto: Ghost! Adult! Book! Toothless y Reincarnation! Teenager! Book! Hiccup. Habrá algún que otro asesinato por aquí y allá... Ah, e Hiccup padece problemas psicológicos que le hacen imaginar cosas... o no B)... xD En realidad, no da miedo... (¿pero qué especial de Halloween lo da?) Habiéndote advertido lees bajo tus riesgos.**

* * *

— **LEYENDA URBANA —**

 **1**

* * *

 _"Un fantasma es una emoción torcida condenada a repetirse a sí misma, una y otra vez, hasta corregir el mal que fue hecho" - Mamá._

* * *

Era 31 de Octubre.

Cualquier persona corriente lo tenía libre.

Pero él, aunque totalmente normal hasta el aburrimiento, no fue dotado de una vida corriente.

Y el hecho de que estuviera sentado en la cama de un hotel que desconocía, esperando a ver como la hora de su móvil cambiaba de 23:59 a 00:00 lo demostraba.

— Felíz hora bruja de la noche maldita —susurró para si mismo, su acento sueco notandose en cada palabra, en tono apagado, dejando en claro que también era un rarito—. Ojalá ese dragón me mate.

También era la noche que separaba un día de excursión de otro. Para él, esas eran las peores noches. Tener que dormir en un lugar desconocido rodeado de los compañeros de clase que no paran de hacerte bullyn desde primaria nunca es plato de buen gusto.

A pesar de sus palabras, y que no creía en los cuentos de brujas, se arrebujo entre las frías mantas dándoles calor y esperando que nada estuviera escondido entre las sombras. Se peino su corto y rebelde cabello pelirrojo hacía atrás y como pudó lo mantuvo así. No sería la primera vez que despertaba somnoliento y confundía su propio pelo con sangre. Le avergonzaban los gritos que salían de su boca en esas situaciones. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo estar en su habitación de siempre, pero había un maldito y pedante ruido que no le dejaba dormir.

Fiiiii Fiiiii Fiiiii Fiiiii

¡Mierda!

Se levantó de un sopetón y abrió la ventana, donde creía que venía el ruido. El viento fresco de Octubre le acarició la cara. Pero no fue eso lo que le hizó abrir la boca en sorpresa.

Las aburridas ruinas de Berk, la aldea vikinga que habían visitado aquel día, se veían nada aburridas bajo la luz de la luna. Eran... hermosas. No podía apartar su vista. Se sentía como hechizado por ellas.

— ¿Qué mal puede hacerme si salgo ahí fuera por un momento? —se preguntó a si mismo, y al no encontrar respuesta, decidió ir.

Tardó muy poco en vestirse y salir por la escalera de incendios. Sus deportivas vibraron con solo pisar la hierba tan verde como sus ojos. Él no le dió importancia.

El solo pasar cerca del primer escombro de madera podrida que en otrora fue una casa, hizo que su corazón sufriera un apretón que le dio ganas de llorar. Un silencio sepulcral que no pudo comprender, similar al que sentía cada vez que veía un coche fúnebre pasar por la calle, lo arrolló y paseo entre los destrozos del tiempo como un alma sin vida.

Los vikingos tenían su encanto, él se reconoció a si mismo, al igual que romanos o piratas, pero nunca habría aceptado venir a este lugar si no fuera por las palabras "Dragón Fantasma". Lo admitía, tenía debilidad por esos seres mitológicos. Y cuando estudiaron a los vikingos en clase sacó un diez gracias a todas las leyendas que los ligaban con los dragones. Falsas todas, obviamente.

Sobretodo había una sobre un temible dragón que recibió el mayor golpe de su vida cuando su gran amigo vikingo, que vivia en Berk, murió. Ahora su fantasma vagaba por el bosque cuidando del lugar, y como a alguien se le ocurriera cambiar un solo hierbajo lo mataba.

Y justo en ese momento en que lo recordó apoyó la mano en un montón de piedras que en otrora fueron una fuente y unas cuantas calleron al suelo. Él podía jurar que había escuchado un rugido que había movido los árboles cercanos, se tenso enseguida y se olvido de como se respira por un momento. Se relajó cuando no escuchó nada y decidió que solo había sido su enferma imaginación.

Aun así decidió mirar a otra parte para calmar sus palpitaciones que demostraban cuán asustado que estaba.

— No es real —susurró—, no es...

Y las lágrimas ahogaron su última palabra. Arriba, en lo alto de una colina, presidiendo la aldea, una casa. La que había sido hogar de los jefes o reyes de Berk. Su visión le había hecho llorar sin ninguna estúpida razón.

Antes de pensarlo, sus pies caminaban hacía la entrada de la casa como en un sueño.

"Es lo más cerca de lo que podré estar nunca de la realeza" —pensaba.

— Bien, ya estoy aquí —dijó bien alto y claro ante la puerta.

Tomó el pomo con su mano izquierda, la que usaba prácticamente para todo, y un montón de visiones atacaron su mente, demasiado rápido como para distinguir lo que eran.

Respiró nervioso, el brazo le temblaba y no era capaz de abrir la puerta.

— _Los fantasmas..._ —escuchó una voz que procedía de ninguna parte. Tragó saliva. Solo eran sus problemas mentales. Solo eso—. _Un fantasma es una emoción torcida condenada a repetirse a sí misma, una y otra vez, hasta corregir el mal que fue hecho._

"¿El mal que fue hecho?" —no pudó evitar pensar antes de que la puerta se abriera hacía dentro y lo arrastrara consigo tras un sonoro portazo.

Y esa fue la última vez que alguien vió al Hiccup normalucho y corriente.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡ODIO el conteo de palabras! ¡En serio!... En fin, aquí la conti ^w^**

* * *

— **LEYENDA URBANA —**

 **2**

* * *

Los rayos del sol inundaron el lugar, despertandole.

"Al final no fue tan difícil pasar la noche" —pensó mientras despertaba.

Y fue entonces cuando le invadió una sensación de opresión al darse cuenta de que no estaba en el hotel. Si no en una habitación olvidada por el tiempo y tumbado sobre una cama vieja que rechinaba al más mínimo movimiento. Se levantó, temiendo que se rompiese con él encima.

"¿Esto es mi imaginación? —pensó totalmente desubicado. Entonces tosió. Un inicio de lo que prometía ser un grandioso ataque de asma— No... ¡Estoy en las ruinas!"

La adrenalina derivada del miedo atacó su corazón haciéndole pensar rápido. Recordó manos humanas que lo arrastrarón dentro de la casa en la noche y como lo habían dejado noqueado. Salió corriendo del lugar temiendo por su vida.

A cuanto más corría por la casa buscando la salida todo comenzaba a tener un mejor aspecto. Como si los siglos nunca hubieran pasado. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos otra vez. Esta casa...

— ¡Es solo mi imaginación! —grito para convencerse completamente— ¡Nunca he estado aquí y este sitio no me importa lo más mínimo!

La poca convicción que gano se esfumó del todo cuando en el piso bajo se vio acorralado por un hombre y una mujer bastante entrados en carnes más un flacucho anciano decrépito. Los tres iban vestidos como si fueran vikingos del siglo XII.

Los tres miraban fijamente sus lágrimas con miradas preocupadas. Pero también algo más en sus ojos. ¿Así era como uno se sentía cuando alguien se alegraba de verte? Por alguna razón le recorrió un acto de infantilidad y se tiró a los brazos del gran hombre y se desahogo en su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Por qué abrazaba a ese tipo como si llevara años esperando para verle? ¿Eran ellos reales tan siquiera? Sinceramente, cuando el abrazo le fue correspondido protectoramente no le importó. ¡Hacía TANTO que nadie le mostraba ningún cariño!

Con la reencarnación de su hijo entre sus brazos, Stoick observó a su suegro, obligandose a confiar al menos un poco en la "sabiduría" y "videncia" del hombre.

— Dale tiempo, recordara —Old Wrinkly aseguró con la vista perdida. Supuestamente observando el futuro.

El joven, habiendo dejado de llorar, miraba al anciano que no sabía que era su abuelo, como si estuviera loco, hasta más que él mismo.

Valhallarama, decidiendo que este era uno de los pocos momentos en los que era _realmente_ necesario comportarse como una madre.

— ¡Hey! —"rompió el hielo" posando una mano sobre su hombro— No hay porque llorar. Ya estas de nuevo con nosotros... —y de repente sus ojos se mostraron dulces y brillantes al susurrar— Hijo mio, mi Hiccup.

Hizo ademán de abrazarle, pero este la apartó con los ojos inyectados en sangre, para la sorpresa de los adultos.

— _¿Mi Hiccup?_ —él repitió hablando por primera vez, como un energúmeno.

Así era como lo llamaban para burlarse de él desde una carrera de cuatro personas en la que hizo el ridículo. _Hiccup el Cuarto. "_ Hermoso" mote inventado por su primo. Lo odiaba. Sin embargo, ahora mismo se había olvidado de su verdadero nombre, siendo "Hiccup" lo único que podía procesar. Nunca se habían referido a él con ese termino en buena forma. Pero ahora esa estraña mujer que aseguraba, de alguna forma, ser su madre lo había hecho, imagenes inundaban su mente. Unas que tenían como protagonistas a él mismo vestido de vikingo más un pequeño y, él creyó, muy tierno, dragoncito de color verde y que no poseía dientes. Por eso tartamudeaba al hablar. Y él podía entender perfectamente lo que decía con sus actitudes y voz de niño mimado mientras descansaba en sus hombros.

— _É-é-él ser MI Hiccup. ¡M-m-mio, solo mio! ¿E-e-entendieron Snobs?_ —decía para después pasar el hocico por la mejilla de su vikingo. En claro gesto de devoción. Mientras, su Hiccup no podía hacer otra cosa que reír y devolverle la caricia.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápido, entre emocionado y anhelante. Olvidó que se suponía que estaba en una excursión de instituto. Olvidó que sus compañeros y profesores probablemente ya estaban despiertos y buscandole como locos. Olvidó las leyendas de dragones. Olvidó el examen de cálculo que tendría la siguiente semana. Olvidó que seguía siendo 31de Octubre... Lo olvidó todo. A cero. Ahora mismo no era más que Hiccup, el heredero de Berk, el chico que lo mejor que se le daba era todo lo relacionado con...

— ¡TOOTHLESS! —gritó repentinamente a pleno pulmón haciendo que su familia se tapara los oidos. Stoick mirando a su esposa con cara de "mira lo que hiciste".

¿Donde estaba? ¡¿Donde habían metido a su amado dragoncito?!

Un ruido venido del exterior fue su respuesta. Donde los adultos habían escuchado un rugido ensordecedor que provenía de los bosques. Hiccup había entendido palabras. Palabras que no le gustó oir.

— Le pasa algo malo —aseguró y no perdió tiempo en salir corriendo hacía el bosque como si le ardiera el trasero gritando—. ¡YA VOY AMIGO!

Ni cuenta se había dado de que las ruinas que dejaba atras ya no eran ruinas. Si no un esplendoroso pueblo con todo lo necesario para vivir. Sus habitantes, vikingos rudos, vikingas ruidosas, niños traviesos, dragones de todas formas y colores, fueron desapareciendo poco a poco mientras su príncipe se esfumaba entre los árboles. Dejando solo cadáveres y destrucción.


End file.
